Unexpected Confession
by LaChaTa
Summary: It was unexpected, really. I mean, come on, M.M isn't the kind of girl who would go soft for anyone, right? Main Pairing: Ken x M.M, SLIGHT; 69MM -- Mature Language warning.


Summary:  
It was unexpected, really. I mean, come on, M.M isn't the kind of girl who would go soft for anyone, right? ( Main Pairing: Ken x M.M || SLIGHT; 69MM )

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, as they belong to KHR's Amano Akira -May contain OOCness-

* * *

**Unexpected Confession.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"BASTARD!"  
"BITCH!"  
"MAN-WHORE!"  
"SLUT!"

Chikusa sighed, walking in the living room, seeing the two ever so loud Ken and M.M.  
"Keep it down, you two." says the black haired boy "S/HE STARTED IT!" Both yelled at the same time. Chikusa just shook his head, and went to sit down on the couch, besides Lancia, Birds and the twins; Jiji and Didi, hearing growls coming from the duo.

As soon as M.M smacked Ken on the head, and the boy wanting to claw her, Rokudo Mukuro came in the scene, laughing his same old laugh, "Kufufu~" The two froze, and turns to the said boy, "Oya, fighting again?".

As M.M was about to speak up, Ken pushed her and went straight up infront of Mukuro. "That woman is a devil, Mukuro-san!" Said the blonde boy, as Mukuro just chuckled. M.M stands up, rubs her arse and went to kick Ken in on the back.

Luckily, Mukuro had time to move to the side, and watched Ken fall on the floor, smiling--or rather, smirking. "Mukuro-chan, don't listen to him!" The red head pouted out aloud, crossing her arms. "Kufufu~" chuckled the blue haired Illusionist, "You never change, M.M~" he finishes, ruffling her hair and turns around to leave the room, but stops and turns his head to them "I heard there was going to be a festival friday night~" (which was, mind you, in 2 days.)

The group looked at him, as he grinned, "Won't it be fun if we all go~?" The seven looked at eachother, looked back at their oh-so-loveable leader, and grinned (with the exception of Chikusa and Lancia, of course), "Very~". Oh yeah, it will be a very, fun night indeed.

* * *

It was a beautiful, calm night. The stars were bright, barely any clouds, the sky was clear. The air was fresh, you could hear the sounds of crickets, everything was perfect.

"KEN!"

Or not.

Chikusa sighed, opening the door to M.M's room. "Be quiet, M.M."  
"BUT KAKIPI!" Said the twitching female, "KEN PLACED DIRT AND WORMS AND INSECTS ON MY BED! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY MORE COVERS!" she was full of rage.

The black haired boy just stared, not interested or anything, because this wasn't the first time Ken did that to her. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Said the purple eyed female, pushing Chikusa away and went to Ken's room, shoving Birds out of the way who was on his way to the bathroom.

"KEN!" shouted the same old girl, kicking his door open.  
The blonde perks up from his bed and twitched at her. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT LATE AT THIS NIGHT, YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!" "DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW, STUPID! YOU FUCKING PLACED DIRT AND INSECTS ON MY BED AGAIN YOU IDIOTIC MUTT!"

And then, once again, they were at their own necks. Aren't they just oh-so-lovey-dovey?

Unkown to them, Rokudo Mukuro was leaning against the door, watching them, amused.  
"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OFF, YOU HAG!" "OH YEAH? TRY ME!!"

Chikusa sighed, looking at Mukuro, asking if he should stop them or not. The heterochromatic eyed illusionist shook his head, amused by all of this, that is, until they heard--

"I'M GONNA BITE YOUR FUCKING TITS OFF, HO"

Both calmed person looked over, and saw M.M smack, slap, and punch the poor blonde.

The female stood up and kicked him one last time before going out of the room, rubbing her temples and mummbling insults.

Chikusa closed the door, leaving Ken rubbing his cheeks, on the floor, and walking back to his room.

Mukuro stood there, looking at M.M. "Kufufu~ what ever is the matter, M.M~?" "...I have no more covers for my bed, and that stupid Ken just HAD to put dirt and insects...and worms...on it. ugh" She answers, turning to him with a very annoyed look in her face. The blue haired criminal just smirks at her, ruffling her hair. "Then why don't you come sleep with me?"

Silence.

Did He just say that? THE Rokudo Mukuro? Sure, to us it may be no surprise, but to her, it's just...What?

M.M stared at him, hesitating to go or not. She won't have anywhere else to sleep, anyways. She'd rather die than sleep with Ken, and I'm pretty sure Chikusa won't let her in---hell, he doesn't let ANYONE in his room. The bastard. Well probably Mukuro in some occasions, but, it's off limits.  
In Birds's case, M.M would NEVER go into that pedo's room. Ever.  
Same goes for the twins, as they're creepy as hell.  
In Lancia's case, well...Think it's better to leave that guy alone. Yeah. Or if you want to get hit by his huge spikey ball, then, he's all yours.

Either way, Mukuro just then lead her to his room.

-

M.M walked in, and suddenly stares at Mukuro's huge, and i do mean HUGE,  
king sized bed. ". . . " Nothing could escape her lips about how HUGE the bed is. Not to mention filled with pillows, and fluffy ones, too. Man, those looked comfortable--wait, how the hell did he get THOSE while everyone else had SIMPLE ones?! That bastard.  
...The room smelled nice, too. It's unbelievable for a criminal like him to have such a nice room.

"Kufufu~" A laugh was heard, "What's the matter, M.M~? surprised?"  
The female kokuyo grinned.

"Very much."  
"Kufufu~ want to try it?"  
". . . Oh i sure do~"  
"Go ahead, be my guest."

M.M ran---or skipped---towards the bed, and jumped on it, hugging the pillows. She was quite surprised about how good it smelled, how comfortable and soft it is, not to mention the------wait, was that a chocoalte bar under his pillow?

"Kufufu, oya oya, i forgot to put that away~"

M.M turned to the blue haired illusionist, raising brow------just then, she realized that he had an open shirt on. Man, isn't he just SEXY.

Her cheeks turned pink and looked away, shuffling under the soft sheets and turns her back at him. "Good Night." Was the only thing that escaped her mouth, and shut her eyes.

"Kufufu, i don't think so~"

* * *

Author's comments:

WELL, CLIFFHANGER OTL because i suck. YEY. -dies-  
Also; sorry for the crappy title, i'm bad at making them OTL and NO, this is NOT a fully Mukuro x M.M fanfic, it's slightly. -points up-  
you can see this as uhmm......like 69MM, but final and the plot on this story couple is KenMM? idk -DIES-

You'll find out more i nthe next chapter ... w -dies-  
And sorry for my english sldfm df lsjkg OTL ...and typo's out there ono


End file.
